liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Socialism
Socialism is a political movement, and perhaps also a philosophic, economic and a cultural system, that seeks the construction of a society in which full human self-actualization is the norm. To achieve that it advocates both the elimination of arbitrary authority and the end of exploitation of the powerless by the powerful. Socialists generally advocate empowering the poor and redistributing un-earned wealth. Socialists usually oppose large corporations and the ultra-wealthy, therefore making it the worst form of government according to Ann Coulter. Well what do we expect from her? It's against giving rich people the reedom to take advantage of the rest of us which is good. Some types of socialism are like Social Democracy. That means having a welfare state which protects democracy. People who have their basic human needs met and a pleasing measure of personal liberty don’t become involved in authoritarian movements. What is wrong with present society Currently, the richest 1% of Americans own 37% of the wealth and the poorest 90% own only 28%, a massive disparity of wealth created as a result of the corporate influence politicians receive -- sometimes to the point that some rich pay a lesser tax rate than the poor. To make the problems worse, Conservatives often blame poor people for being too lazy or dependent on welfare -- while in the real world, many have to work 2 or 3 jobs just to make their ends meet. This kind of discrepancy is becoming apparent in the rest of the world as well. Socialists (and Social Democrats) aim to fix the imbalance by either eliminating or reducing the private sector, getting rid of corporate influence and establishing laws that give the people equal care. The rich don't always deserve that money, as many of them just drain the wealth from the poor and pass it to their offspring and refuse to share it with anyone that deserves it. It's hard to argue with a system that helps the poor and middle class (the vast majority of people are one of those two) and take cash from the rich (who don't need it, and never actually spend much of it). Unfortunately, brainwashed conservative sheep have been tricked into thinking redistribution is a bad idea, denying themselves what they could gain from this type of system. Socialists and Liberals From the American definition of liberalism, liberals share quite a lot with the European Social Democrats, with liberals being more inclined towards supporting human, civil rights and equality and Social Democrats towards social freedoms and labor rights. Socialists, in that manner, have similar (but usually more extreme) opinions on economical matters. (The European definition of liberalism mostly excludes the economic factors, making it closer to libertarianism.) Conservatives compared to socialists In contrast, conservatives want to destroy the environment, put blacks back in slavery, keep women from voting and as their husband's property, kill gays, love war. Conservatives believe in some imaginary sky daddy that will save them, and take money away form the poor. Traditional socialism Traditional socialism was a political and economic philosophy that advocated social ownership of the means of production and cooperative management of the economy; or a political philosophy advocating such a system. "Social ownership" may refer to any one of, or a combination of, the following: cooperative enterprises, common ownership, autonomous public ownership or state ownership. As a form of social organization, traditional socialism was based on co-operative social relations and self-management; relatively equal power-relations and the reduction or elimination of hierarchy in the management of economic and political affairs. Socialism and other political systems Socialists and Liberals sometimes get along better than Liberals and Conservatives though today the Liberal Democrats are in coalition with the Conservative Party in the UK. Communista and far right Conservatives like Fascists have much more in common, including a tendency to revise history, run over people with tanks (see Poland), treat the lower class awfully, censor books, movies and works of art and feel it is the government's right to monitor people’s movements and communication. Far right Conservatives like Fascists also have something else in common with Communists. When Science goes against their ideology Right wing conservatives and Communists both like to pretend science is wrong. Right wing scare tactics Because many people think badly about Communism, conservatives often tend to associate communists with socialists. This is a right wing scare tactic. Something similar is calling Obama a Socialist which is not true. Conservatives often claim that Socialism makes people lazy, because the wealth gets "spread around" so much. They may also claim that Socialism does not work, when in fact, the 4 countries in Europe with the highest work ethic are all run by democratic socialists or Social Democrats, the two ideologies sometimes overlap. Socialism IS NOT the same as COMMUNISM, and neither communism or socialism are the same as Orwellianism. (Orwell was in fact a socialist!) Communism is socialism taken to the extreme, and saying that socialism is as bad as communism (we're looking at you, conservatives) is like saying stubbing your toe is as bad as the Holocaust. Popularity Socialism seems to be becoming increasingly popular with young Americans, see:- *One in five Americans finds socialism superior, poll says *The Declining Unpopularity of Socialism Awesome things Socialists can do that right-wingers can't do * Free the people * Sing awesome revolutionary songs * Get justice for the hard working * Get laid * Get nasty to Fascists like Nazis and Klansmen * Not commit human rights abuses * Be peaceful * Prove Neocons wrong * Ally with Liberals to save the world * Abolish the death penalty * Treat Women as equals * Treat minorities and immigrants as equals * Treat Homosexuals as equals * End wars * Be sexy * Free Tibet * Listen to rock music * Refuse to commodify sex * Replace unrestrained, deregulated capitalism with something better * Tax the sh*t out of the extremely wealthy * Introduce Universal health care *Be social *Posses a brain See also * Capitalism * Denmark * Scandinavia * Command economy * Left-Right Ideological Spectrum * Social Democracy External links *Socialism in the United Kingdom *History of Socialism Videos *Michael Moore Talks About Socialism Michael Moore explains what he thinks is a good Economic system. *Chomsky on Socialism Noam Chomsky argues that the USSR was not socialist because it didn’t bring Freedom and attacks United States Capitalism too. *What is Democratic Socialism? If you are studying Social science at 6th Form, College or University this video will give you useful background information for your course work. If you can’t understand it the first time you hear it you can play it several times. The text here is weird. Category:Political ideologies Category:Liberals Category:Things That Are Awesome Category:Change we need Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Things Conservatives Fear Category:Europe Category:European History Category:European Politics Category:Northern Europe Category:Central Europe Category:Eastern Europe Category:Western Europe Category:Western World Category:Eastern Bloc Category:Southern Europe Category:Former Yugoslavia Category:Politics and Government Category:Politics Category:American Politics